Um Smell Me
by Jessiefreeman
Summary: One Shot: This is based on the Ethan and Lily scene in this week's episode, and my version of how things went. - I hope you like it, it was quite rushed so I apologise.


**This is a one-shot of a scene from Saturday's episode 'one-shot'. I had the idea, it's kind of rushed, I feel but I hope you like it.  
** **Unfortunately, I do not own any of these characters, all rights go to BBC.**

* * *

Ethan walked through the entrance using his back to open the door as he held his niece in his arms protectively as he walked through into the ED entrance to see his older brother walking over to them.

"There is my favourite girl" Cal grinned as he walked up to his younger brother.

"Cal, Please I'm on duty" Dixie walked past them both with the gurney, grinning, with Iain in tow. Cal chuckled "Sorry Dix, I was talking to Matilda." He says looking at his daughter.

"Good one pal, she is moping all day now" Iain joked as they walked off.

Ethan smiled as his brother took his niece "She's been to sleep from about 1-5, last fed her at 7, she was a little sick, she did a poo before we left" Ethan tells his brother as Cal gently took Matilda.

"Too much information lads" Big Mac moved Ethan to the side to get through.

Cal lifted her up gently and looked at Ethan "Are you sure?, I think she…" he asked as Ethan smelt the baby and nodded "Oh yes" he says

Cal chuckled and looked at his daughter "What have you done toad?" he asked. Ethan raised an eyebrow at his brother. "Toad?" he questioned.

Cal turned around and nodded "Look at her, she looks like a toad," Cal says as Ethan smiled "Alright then I will see you later, enjoy." he hands the changing bag over, before walking in the direction to the staff room.

Lily stood at the desk collecting a file while looking at the commotion that was going on with Robyn, Max and Lofty. Lily watched them as they walked away.

"Um, Smell me?" She heard a voice, as she turned around she saw Ethan standing there, she looked at him with a confused expression.

"Matilda was sick and I..." he cut off at the blank expression on Lily's face. "You smell fine to me," She says looking down at the file.

"You know, you should come round and meet her. She can put a smile on anybody's face." Ethan smiled as he thought of his niece as Lily turned around.

"We're not supposed to visit others while in mourning" She speaks softly as she looked back at the file. Ethan nodded "Yeah, How was the funeral?" he asked.

Lily looked distant from the conversation she was having "it was.." She said quietly when Noel came over. "Can you hand this to Alicia, It came to the reception, she must have an admirer" Noel smiled and left.

"Lucky her," Lily said looking at the box that laid in front of her. "It went?" Ethan asked his friend to continue to what she was saying "Lily?It was.." he asked.

Lily turned around "It's a new beginning." She looked at Ethan and walked away, leaving Ethan watching his friend walk off.

"Eh..Ethan? is it?" Alicia walked up to the doctor who was looking at some observations outside of the cubicle "It is, you must be Alicia" He says smiling at the young doctor.

She smiled and nodded "Yeah, look, I don't suppose you've seen Lily anywhere have you?" She asked looking around. Ethan shook his head "Not since earlier...Everything okay?" He asked.

Alicia nodded "Yeah, she asked me to find her once these results were back," She says smiling. Ethan nodded and smiled "If I see her I'll let her know," he says looking back down at his file.

Alicia started to walk away before turning"Oh...I don't know if you heard, but there's Karaoke over the road if you wanted to join us? few of us are going after work" Alicia smiled.

Ethan looked back up and looked at her "Thanks, but I'm taking over baby duties cause Cal is working so...she's too young for Karaoke" he joked. Alicia nodded understanding "Another time," she says before walking off.

Lily walked out of Connie's office towards the end of the shift as she took a deep breath. She looked over to see Cal handing Ethan Matilda, she smiled slightly, for the first time in days, before she walked into the Staffroom, collecting her things from her locker as she looked and saw her five year plan and a postcard, one she received a few months ago from her parents.

She took it down from the door and went to sit down and looked at the picture as she turned it around 'Ali, We are so proud at what you doing Love mum and dad xxx" her fingers ran over the words as tears streamed down her face as she wiped them off.

"Hey Lily, I thought shift ended?" Cal asked as he opened his locker. She got up "yeah it did, I'm going now," She said grabbing her bag placing the postcard inside it "Um...is Ethan still here?" she asked.

Cal shook his head "I think they've gone" He says placing his Stethoscope around his neck and walked out.

Lily walked across the road towards the pub, she heard it was Karaoke as she watched her colleagues having fun in the window, She spotted Alicia, who was fast-tracked earlier by Connie.

She looked at the fun everyone was having, She smiled and walked off away from the pub before someone spotted her.

She walked along the street until she reached a building, as she looked at it, she took a deep breath and walked to the door and pressed a number as she waited for someone to answer it.

"Hello?" A voice echoed through the speaker "Hi, It's me" Lily replied. The door buzzed opened without a reply as she walked up to the flat and knocked on the

The door opened to reveal Ethan in some sweatpants and a top holding his niece on his shoulder "Hey, Come in" He smiled as he invited Lily in.

She smiled and walked in as she looked around the room, baby stuff scattered around "Sorry about the mess, I was going to clean up once I've put her down" Ethan said. Lily turned and shook her head "Don't worry about it" She says as she placed her bag down on the chair by the dining room

"I thought you didn't visit other people's homes while in mourning?" He asked confused as he adjusted Matilda in his grip. Lily smiled and shrugged "Well anywhere is better than home where my mum is there." She says sadly as Ethan indicates for Lily to take a seat.

"I'll make us a drink...Um, could you?" He looked at Matilda as Lily looked at Ethan and then to the baby for a moment before nodding "Sure" She says as she takes the baby gently from Ethan's grip.

Lily looked down at Matilda who was content and was looking up to Lily and gave a small smile "You were right, she does put a smile on your face" She says as she looked up at Ethan who was in the kitchen, he turned around and smiled as he nodded.

Ethan walked back into the lounge and placed two mugs of coffee on the coffee table "So I heard about what happened, want to talk about it?" He asked.

Lily looked up at Ethan and back down to Matilda before shaking her head "Not really" she says smiling a little at Ethan.

* * *

 **There we go, I didn't know how to end it so I thought I end it there, I kind of like Lily and Ethan's friendship and I think this how I would have liked it to go (Obviously better than me). Anyway, let me know what you think.**


End file.
